Retrato em Branco e Preto
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Um sonho sobre Ishbal poderia mexer com a cabeça de Roy, mas ele tinha sua Tenente para ajuda-lo a superar o passado que tentava esconder de si próprio. RoyAi, contém LEMON. Songfic.


Essa fic é dedicada à Liligi. De início tentei escrevê-la para o seu aniversário, mas acabei perdendo o arquivo e só o encontrei recentemente. Fica como um presente de Natal atrasado.

* * *

**Retrato em Branco e Preto.**

Antes de entrar na casa, ele observou o céu azul escuro e estrelado. Sabia que era um descuido seu aquele tipo de ato, distrair-se momentaneamente quando em uma missão.

Era madrugada, mas a soldados como ele, aquilo pouco importava. Caso surgisse uma tarefa a ser realizada, teria de fazê-la sem reclamações. Era também porque, em sua totalidade, as missões a quem fora designado sempre refletiam o assassinato de alguém.

Matar não era o problema a ele, difícil era fazê-lo com a consciência de que efetuava um extermínio. Assim, quando entrasse naquela casa, seria mais uma vida tirada de modo brutal, desnecessário e atroz.

Ele poderia seguir citando diversos outros adjetivos que demonstrassem tamanho o seu repúdio pela ação que em alguns segundos se daria pelas mãos dele. Contudo, sua atenção logo foi chamada.

-Major Mustang, o senhor está bem para realizar esta missão? –ouviu a voz de um soldado lhe chamar às suas costas. Só então percebera que estivera parado por alguns minutos à porta de uma casa, a qual deveria invadir.

Roy limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça em afirmativa. Já não falava quase com as pessoas ao seu redor àquela etapa da guerra. Restringia suas palavras, proferindo-as apenas quando extremamente necessário, afinal, a voz de um assassino como ele não era digna de ser ouvida.

Então se calava, comentando vez ou outra algo com Maes e com Riza, quando esses lhe dirigiam a palavra.

Pouco tinha a ser feito, e o soldado, que há pouco lhe chamara a atenção, chutou a porta, derrubando-a. Roy e ele entraram rapidamente, sendo seguidos por mais alguns três ou quatro homens.

Revistaram os cômodos frontais e foram se aprofundando pela casa. Chegaram ao fim do corredor onde um quarto se encontrava fechado. Àquela altura, Roy só desejava que quando aquela última porta fosse aberta, não encontrassem ninguém.

Um outro homem, um tenente, chutou a porta dando passagem ao grupo.

Ainda que desejasse nada encontrar, Roy foi a primeiro a penetrar no cômodo, fazendo-o pronto a enfrentar um inimigo. Nada havia senão uma cama.

-Tudo limpo. –Roy resmungou aliviado por não precisar tirar mais uma vida inocente naquele dia. Virou-se para sair do aposento quando ouviu um grito agudo, que ao final, fora abafado de alguma forma.

Aquilo era suficiente, com rapidez inimaginável os homens que lhe acompanhavam viraram a cama simples, revelando um homem e uma mulher. Ele tapava a boca dela, de modo que não pudesse produzir som algum.

-Coronel. –ouviu uma voz distante.

Roy observou os seus homens e puxou uma pistola de seu coldre, apontando-a para o homem de olhos vermelhos.

-Coronel? –abriu os olhos observando a face preocupada de Riza a lhe encarar. –Se estiver muito cansado posso levá-lo para casa, não há mais nenhum serviço por hoje.

Roy a observou por alguns segundos antes de passar as mãos pela face, coçando os olhos levemente. Acabara dormindo em sua cadeira novamente.

-Estava prestes a matá-los. –murmurou inconscientemente em um tom pesado, só percebendo que o fizera pela expressão estampada na face da loira. –Obrigado por me acordar, Tenente.

Comentou em tom mais alto de modo a fazê-la esquecer do que fora dito. Riza apenas cerrou os lábios em compreensão e desviou os olhos. A loira conseguia compreender o que se passava pela mente dele naquele momento, mas não ousava perguntar por mais.

-Tem certeza de que não há nada para fazer? –ele perguntou enquanto se levantava dando a volta na mesa.

-Sim. Podemos ir. –ela comentou em um tom compreensivo ainda sem mirá-lo. Roy apressou-se a sair da sala, e foi seguido pela loira. Para falar a verdade, assim que passaram pela porta, ela permaneceu a caminhar ao seu lado, sem pronunciar palavra alguma.

_Já conheço os passos dessa estrada_

_Sei que não vai dar em nada_

Mirou-a em silêncio, apenas a observá-la andando. Reconhecia o valor que a loira tinha. Na realidade, nada seria dele se não fosse sua presença. Por isso, em um determinado dia, ao observá-la, percebera todo o sentimento de quando mais jovens voltar com intensidade ainda maior.

Balançou a cabeça em negação de seus pensamentos. Queria afastá-los de sua mente, afinal, continuar nutrindo aquele estúpido sentimento era inútil. Bem que tentara algo há alguns dias, quando em recuperação da sua batalha com o Füher, todavia a loira lhe cortara enfiando-lhe um pedaço de maçã na boca.

-Tudo bem, general? –Riza perguntou ao percebê-lo agir estranho, afinal, balançar a cabeça de forma tão veemente quanto fazia ele não era algo comum.

-Só uma lembrança. –murmurou em um sorriso singelo enquanto se sentava ao seu banco no carro e a via dando a volta no automóvel a tomar a direção. Ela deu a partida sem nada pronunciar.

Riza nunca fora o tipo de mulher que muito falava, salvo quando mais jovens. Aquilo lhe irritava um pouco, afinal, sempre quisera que ela lhe perguntasse o que se passava com ele que tanto lhe afligia.

Não gostava de expor suas idéias e seus sentimentos por conta própria, o moreno achava que fazê-lo era uma fraqueza que não se podia permitir possuir. Contudo sempre desejara que lhe perguntasse para que assim pudesse lhe falar, repartir aquele fardo que lhe pesava aos ombros.

Todavia, a loira nunca lhe perguntou.

-Tenente? –ela não desviou o olhar da pista, mas se atentou ao que ele diria.

-Fale, senhor. –ela comentou fazendo-o desviar o olhar para a janela. Com ela tudo ganhava uma proporção mais intensa.

Queria fazer um simples pedido, mas não conseguia. Sabia que ela já lhe era completamente imune, que qualquer paixão pela sua pessoa, outrora existente, não mais residia dentro de seu peito inabalável.

E temia ouvir dela a resposta: não lhe retribuo o sentimento.

Pois era somente aquilo que ela deixava transparecer, a fidelidade indiscutível. Segui-lo-ia pela eternidade, mas sempre à distância respeitável, com a amizade de um irmão. Sem o amor de uma paixão.

_Seus segredos sei de cor_

_Já conheço as pedras do caminho_

_E sei também que ali sozinho_

_Eu vou ficar, tanto pior_

-Esqueça, desculpe-me. Estava pensando alto. –murmurou em seguida sem mirá-la, pois se o fizesse, teria percebido um breve olhar preocupado pela parte dela.

Alguns breves segundos se passaram. Riza quebrou aquele ritual silencioso, sabia que calar-se não era a alternativa mais adequada.

-O senhor não tem agido normalmente. Gostaria que soubesse que ouvirei qualquer aflição sua de modo a tentar ajudá-lo. –ela comentou em tom mediano e sem se alterar. –Não costumo perguntar por que tento respeitar o espaço entre nós. Não devo me intrometer, mas vejo que o senhor tem estado bastante inquieto.

O moreno a observou sem, no entanto, mira-la diretamente. Tinha os olhos ligeiramente virados para o lado a vê-la concentrada no trajeto. Não reprimiu um sorriso tolo e breve que lhe tangeu os lábios em tom carinhoso.

-Tenente? –ela murmurou algo de modo a indicar que ela estava atenta. –Sempre pergunte se achar preciso, não imagina o quão difícil é para mim essa coisa de falar.

Riza sorriu brevemente virando uma esquina. Sabia que aquele não era o trajeto que costumavam tomar, todavia já estavam muito próximos de seu destino, a casa de Roy. Queria que ele tivesse tempo de falar tudo o que lhe afligisse, porque sabia que quando o carro parasse de frente àquela mansão, Roy Mustang seria interrompido e entraria novamente naquele seu mundo fechado de autodestruição.

-Era Ishbal. –ele murmurou em tom quase inaudível, por sorte a loira já o conhecia o suficiente para captar qualquer som que daquela boca saísse. –Foi minha última missão antes de voltar para a Central. Consigo recordar daquelas faces desesperadas a me mirrarem como se implorassem por suas vida. Matei civis como se fossem lixo e isso tem me tirado o sono. –pausou o moreno. –Mais do que o normal.

-Nem por um instante eu consigo esquecer da face daqueles que tirei a vida. –Riza pronunciou em tom ligeiramente melancólico. Apesar de não gostar de falar sobre aquilo, algumas vezes ela e Roy trocavam aquelas confissões acerca da guerra que tanto os afetava internamente.

-Desculpe-me por isso, Riza. –ele comentou. Sempre se acreditou culpado pela presença dela naquele extermínio desmotivado. Tê-la iludido com seus sonhos infantis de que no exército poderia salvar o mundo sempre o incomodou. –Se eu não houvesse lhe falado dos meus desejos naquele dia você não precisaria conviver com esse mesmo peso que eu carrego.

-Roy, eu não lhe culpo. –ela lhe sorriu singelamente, um sorriso quase cúmplice. –Tudo o que fiz foi por acreditar, foi por vontade própria. Não foi você quem colocou uma arma em minhas mãos e disse que eu tinha de atirar no suposto inimigo. Fiz uma escolha e tenho de conviver com as conseqüências disso. Não vou dizer que o passado não me assombre a cada noite, porque eu mentiria, mas ainda acredito que possamos evitar que aquela barbárie se dê outra vez. Roy, você não pode se deixar cair por isso, ainda há muito que ser feito.

O moreno fechou seus olhos e deixou o corpo relaxar encostado ao banco do carona no carro. Pousou sua cabeça no apoio. Sabia que tudo que dizia Riza era verdade. Ainda possuíam muito a fazer antes de chegarem aos seus objetivos.

Riza era simplesmente brilhante, apesar de tratar de um assunto que pedia delicadeza, a loira o fazia sem pudores. Precisava ser dura para que ele não caísse outra vez mergulhado em seus pesadelos, em suas tentativas desesperadas de trazer aquelas pessoas de volta à vida.

Ao mesmo tempo era doce o suficiente para que não fizesse com que ele se sentisse um fraco, um inútil, porque ele não era. Estava em um puro momento de fraqueza, como qualquer ser humano poderia ser capaz de possuir.

-Obrigado, Riza. –ele pronunciou abrindo os olhos e mirando o teto do carro. Riza não precisava falar muito para fazê-lo se recuperar, aliás, apenas a sua presença e sua capacidade de ouvi-lo o revigoravam por completo.

A loira nada comentou, sabia que ele realmente se sentia grato por aquelas palavras e virou em uma esquina. Poucos segundos depois parava o carro à frente do gramado da casa do superior.

Roy retirou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta do automóvel, saindo por ela. Andou pelo caminho de pedras que ligava a calçada até a soleira de sua casa. Subiu as escadas e parou de frente à porta. Virou a cabeça a observar a subordinada parada dentro do carro, ela esperava que ele entrasse em casa para poder sair dali.

Um gesto simples como aquele demonstrava a imensa preocupação com a sua segurança. Já tivera outros motoristas, mas nenhum ficava a esperá-lo entrar seguro.

Quando percebeu aquilo não deixou de se perguntar se ela fazia aquilo sempre. Quais eram seus motivos para ali permanecer quieta, porém resoluta. Chegou até mesmo a se perguntar se ela não desejava ouvir um pedido para que entrasse com ele, mas nunca chegou a realmente convidá-la para aquilo.

Suas conversas se limitavam ao trajeto normal, e apesar de Riza achar que ele não percebia, o moreno sabia perfeitamente que ela ficara dando voltas no quarteirões próximos esperando que ele terminasse de desabafar.

Naquele dia não. Roy refez o caminho até parar novamente à porta do carro e abriu a porta dela. Mirou-a fixamente e sorriu de modo triste. Talvez não fizesse tão mal mudar aquele hábito.

Não estava completamente revigorado e a companhia dela o ajudaria a recuperar suas energias psicológicas. Precisava pedir que entrasse, pedir que permanecesse com ele por alguns instantes a mais.

-Entre um pouco. –apesar de não ter pedido com educação aquilo, seu tom não foi autoritário. Riza compreendeu que não podia ignorar aquela súplica, seu superior estava, ainda, bastante abalado e sabia que ele possuía todos os motivos.

Não havia feito dois meses completos desde sua luta contra o ex-Füher King Bradley, e aquela era a sua primeira semana de trabalho desde o ocorrido. Era ainda muito cedo para ele.

Durante todo o tempo em que se recuperava fisicamente não ficara sozinho momento algum. Seus subordinados se revisavam para lhe cuidar e vigiar. Todavia quando começou a trabalhar aquilo mudara, não havia mais necessidade de permanecerem por lá e voltaram às suas atividades normais.

Contudo a loira compreendeu que ainda não era o momento para deixá-lo permanecer ali em solidão. A experiência havia sido muito mais traumática a ele do que aos outros, principalmente porque o moreno a agüentava calado. Não falava sobre aquilo nunca, mas precisava ainda da companhia de alguém para que pudesse se acostumar com a idéia que tanto lhe feria e por fim, superá-la.

Sem uma única palavra Riza saiu do carro e o trancou. Mirou o moreno dentro dos olhos e sorriu brevemente indicando que permaneceria ali quanto tempo fosse preciso. Roy seguiu na frente abrindo a porta de casa, mas deixando que ela entrasse primeiro.

Riza conhecia muito bem aquela casa. Permanecera por várias horas diárias ali durante aqueles últimos meses a tratar da saúde do chefe enquanto ferido. Mais tempo do que qualquer um dos companheiros.

_O que eu posso contra o encanto_

_Desse amor que eu nego tanto_

_Evito tanto_

_E que no entanto_

_Volta sempre a enfeitiçar._

Enquanto o moreno sumia pela porta da cozinha, Riza tratou de caminhar pela sala. Observava cada detalhe mudado. Podia sorrir ao perceber que Roy não era o mesmo relapso homem com o qual lidava no trabalho. Em sua casa, ele era simplesmente uma das pessoas mais organizadas que já vira.

Os livros de sua estante eram agrupados por temas e em ordem alfabética. Não havia um quadro, peça de roupa, pasta ou qualquer outro objeto fora do lugar.

-Pensei que já tivesse se acostumado com a minha casa. –ele pronunciou ao voltar para o recinto e observá-la completamente atenta a cada detalhe daquele local, parecia tentar gravar em sua memória cada particularidade dali.

-Nunca conseguiria. –Riza pausou sua inspeção para mirá-lo, viu que ele mantinha em uma das mãos uma taça de vidro com líquido amarelado. Ao longe percebeu como sendo alcoólico pelo odor que aquilo exalava. –É deveras organizado, até mesmo para mim.

-Não imaginava ouvir isso de você. –ele sorriu se aproximando brevemente. Estendeu a taça como se a oferecesse, mais por educação, sabia que a loira não gostava de beber. –Posso ser mais bagunceiro se isso lhe trouxer mais vezes.

Ela sorriu brevemente, como se percebesse o que aquilo queria dizer. Sabia que o homem nutria algo por ela, e a própria loira também compreendia a extensão dos próprios sentimentos acerca dele. Contudo, ela também sabia que deveriam manter uma distância entre eles.

Havia um medo incrível que crescia dentro dela. Era o temor de que todo o esforço deles poderia vir a desabar caso eles possuíssem um relacionamento que fosse descoberto. Preferia se manter distante, apenas como a conselheira, a amiga, a confidente.

-Algo para comer? –ele perguntou sabendo que não teria nenhuma resposta àquela sua brincadeira de ser mais bagunceiro para que ela aparecesse mais vezes.

-Eu aceitaria. –ela pronunciou. Estava, em realidade, faminta. Era pouco mais de nove da noite e sua última refeição havia sido ao meio-dia.

-Então vou fazer algo para comermos. –ele pronunciou em tom resoluto. Caminhou para dentro da cozinha e a loira o seguiu, mas foi barrada na porta. Roy se virou no batente, apoiando os braços nele e impedindo a sua passagem. –Um chef não pode ser observado enquanto prepara sua arte.

Comentou em tom que não aceitava réplicas. Era apenas uma brincadeira inocente. Riza o seguia por que queria lhe fazer companhia sabendo que ele precisava daquilo.

-Mas se ainda cozinha como quando novo, prefiro continuar com fome. –ela pronunciou respondendo com o mesmo tom, mas sabendo que ele compreenderia como um gracejo.

-Vai se surpreender com a minha capacidade. –Roy encerrou o assunto e Riza apenas deu a volta para tomar seu caminho à sala de visitas. O moreno ainda permaneceu no batente observando os passos dela até que sumisse de sua vista na virada do corredor.

Aquela mulher sempre possuía uma resposta correta a dar e por isso ela o encantava tanto.

_Com seus mesmos tristes velhos fatos_

_Que num álbum de retrato_

_Eu teimo em colecionar._

Riza apenas caminhou pela estante, observando cada detalhe. Parou ao encontrar um único livro fora do lugar apropriado. Estava fechado e deitado em uma das prateleiras mais baixas.

A loira logo reconheceu a capa escura de couro negro. Aquele livro, ou melhor, aquele álbum havia sido seu. Pedira para que o homem guardasse logo depois que voltaram de Ishbal, mas não imaginava que ele costumasse abri-lo para ver.

Abriu na primeira página perguntando-se se ainda estaria vazia. Estava.

Aquela página, nunca havia encontrado uma foto adequada para ela, sabia que precisava fazê-lo. Era necessário colocar ali, uma fotografia da pessoa a qual era dedicado aquele álbum, mas nunca havia conseguido retirar uma foto do moreno.

Passou mais uma página, observando uma foto em preto e branco de um homem. Na realidade, um soldado, que dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu rifle. Ainda que a foto estivesse em preto e branco, eram visíveis os ferimentos marcados pelo sangue.

Passou mais uma página, encontrando agora a foto de uma dúzia de tanques na frente de alguns civis. A maioria dos civis, ishbalianos, apenas corria para dali fugir.

-Aqui, especialidade da casa. –Roy a surpreendeu. Estava bastante concentrada naquelas fotos que não o vira se aproximar. –Sanduíche de queijo. Desculpe, não tem nada em casa para comer, então tive de me virar.

-Sem problemas. –Riza tomou o prato das mãos do moreno e abocanhou um pedaço do sanduíche.

-Você parou com isso, não? Fotografias, você era muito boa. –Roy pronunciou percebendo que ela estava vendo o álbum.

-Parei, não acho que eu vá conseguir publicá-las tão cedo. Essas fotos de Ishbal são contra o governo atual, eu morreria se tentasse.

-Sua visão é incrível, deveria utilizá-la para outra coisa que não fosse o tiro.

–ele comentou na tentativa de convencê-la.

-Do meu posto na guerra eu tive a oportunidade de ver cada ponto do campo de batalha. Não preciso de fotos como estas para me recordar das coisas que vi, elas estão muito bem marcadas em minha mente.

-Não peço que fotografe para nós. Nunca esquecerei dos horrores que vi por lá, mas suas fotos fizeram um registro da guerra que vai morrer se não for publicado. São a denúncia de um extermínio que servirá de lição às gerações que acreditam que aquela guerra teve sentido.

-A máquina está com a Gracia agora, não? –Riza perguntou, quando voltara da guerra, sabia que nunca teria aquelas fotos publicadas.

Desistira de registrar em papel aqueles momentos tão vis e dera a câmera fotográfica a Mães Hughes que se apaixonara por aquela arte. Aquele homem empregara a máquina de uma forma muito mais prazerosa que ela, tirava fotos de sua mulher, de seus amigos e de sua filha.

_Lá vou eu de novo como um tolo_

_Procurar um desconsolo_

_Que cansei de conhecer_

_Novos dias tristes, noites claras_

_Versos, cartas, minha cara_

-Ela me deu. Disse que não usaria, nunca possuíra talento para aquilo. –pausou. –quero que você volte a utilizá-la. Quando eu me tornar Füher irei tratar de fazer uma exposição só para isso, Riza. Uma foto como as suas mostraria a todos o horror que foi o governo passado e está sendo ainda o atual.

A loira respirou fundo como se pensasse bastante naquilo.

-Voltarei a fotografar. –ela pronunciou em tom obstinado. Roy sempre tinha idéias incríveis e aquela não era diferente. Precisam mostrar o que havia sido aquilo pelo qual passaram para que não se repetisse.

Não importava que demorasse, mas um dia aquilo se concretizaria e suas fotos ajudariam na conscientização da população Amestrina. Sorriu ao moreno e saiu de perto dele, toda aquela conversa estava fazendo com que baixasse a guarda a Roy.

Caminhou até a cozinha e colocou o prato na pia. Voltou para a sala o encontrando quase deitado em um dos sofás, ele estava preguiçosamente jogado ali. Riza se sentou em um outro sofá, ao lado do que se encontrava o moreno.

Roy sorriu de lado e pesadamente levantou-se para jogar seu corpo ao lado do da mulher. A loira se afastou, tentando se espremer no canto do móvel ao sentir o corpo do superior tão próximo.

-Riza? –ele chamou. Roy possuía os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá. –Você ficaria ao meu lado quando eu me tornar Füher?

-Sempre vou estar ao seu lado, Roy. –ela pronunciou sem compreender o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras. O moreno abriu os olhos e a observou, virou seu corpo, ficando quase que de frente para ela e curvou-se ligeiramente para que ela não lhe escapasse.

-Não falei disso, Riza. –pausou o homem respirando fundo. –Como soldado eu sei que sempre estará comigo, mas pergunto se quer estar ao meu lado como mulher.

Não havia forma de escapar daquela pergunta, Roy havia sido completamente direto em suas palavras. Sabia que confirmar aquilo era abrir caminho para um relacionamento prematuro, não podiam se dar ao luxo de serem descobertos.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas som algum saiu. Riza preferiu por um gesto simples, um aceno de cabeça negando aquilo. Não conseguia mentir algo daquela proporção.

-Nem ao menos consegue negar. Eu não te entendo, diz que confia tanto em mim, mas não consegue confessar o que sente. –Ele elevou o tom de sua voz, que agora estava carregada de frustração. –Droga, Riza, eu amo você e tudo o que consegue fazer e fingir que não retribui?

A loira nada pronunciou mais uma vez. Não era medo dele que a impedia, era algo muito maior. Não podia deixar que um desejo próprio pudesse ser tão mais importante que o futuro de tanta gente. Seu capricho era absurdamente pequeno se comparado aquilo.

Contudo, enquanto seu interior se encontrava em batalha pelas prioridades, o moreno não deixou que aquilo continuasse. Sentiu as mãos do moreno lhe tocarem face e cerrou os olhos com aquele gesto simples.

Como se sentia tola. Era um gesto tão simples e mesmo assim a denunciara. Roy, estimulado pela confirmação silenciosa dos sentimentos da mulher tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

Não havia mais alguma resistência por parte da loira, pelo contrário, seus gestos haviam desarmado-a por completo. Sentiu as mãos dela lhe tocarem as costas e sua boca se entreabrir, percebeu o convite para que aprofundassem o contato e o fez.

Riza abriu os olhos afastando-se ligeiramente, sentindo a respiração dele ainda a lhe tocar a face de tão próximos que se encontravam. Naquele exato momento não importava mais se estavam ou não correndo algum risco. Aquilo já havia começado e sorriu brevemente mirando os olhos negros do moreno que pareciam esperar por algum tipo de reação dela.

A loira retirou as mãos das costas de Roy, direcionando-as à frente da farda dele, desabotoando-a. Aquilo surpreendeu ainda mais o moreno que parecia bastante chocado com a iniciativa dela.

-Por alguns instantes, Roy. Pensemos apenas em nós mesmos. Esquecer do risco que corremos fazendo isso. Esquecer que somos heróis e que vivemos, não por nós, mas pelos outros. –Riza pronunciou em um fio de voz enquanto terminava de desabotoar a farda azul real. Sua mão deslizou até encontrar a dele. Levantou-se do sofá indicando que aquele não era o melhor local para eles permanecerem.

O moreno compreendeu rapidamente e também se levantou dali. Caminharam brevemente até entrarem no quarto, não havia pressa para que aquilo se desse. Estavam aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento que lhes seria único. Precisavam fazer com que aquilo durasse o máximo possível, porque quando acabasse, nenhum deles sabia quando poderiam voltar a desfrutar um do outro.

Roy fechou a porta atrás de si e mirou a face alva da mulher à sua frente, sorriu abertamente enquanto tratou de passar as próprias mãos aos botões da farda dela, a desfazê-los. Ainda sorriu outra vez ao perceber que quando desfazia um dos botões, ele acabava por revelar um pedaço da camisa negra do uniforme.

-Quando eu me tornar Füher. –Roy pronunciou em tom baixo, próximo à orelha dela enquanto retirava, por fim, a farda azul dela. –Lembre-me montar um uniforme com menos peças.

Terminada a sua fala, Roy se aproveitou da posição e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da loira, fazendo com que ela reclinasse a cabeça levemente, expondo o pescoço. O moreno então distribui alguns beijos pelo seu pescoço fazendo um caminho até encontrar a gola da camisa.

Riza tinha os olhos cerrados enquanto suas mãos aranhavam levemente o pescoço dele. Roy, frustrado por ter sido impedido de continuar a descer seus beijos pelo corpo da loira levou as próprias mãos à barra da camisa dela na tentativa de tirá-la, mas a loira o impediu se afastando.

Com um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso ela se reaproximou do corpo dele e da mesma forma que ele, pronunciou próximo ao ouvido dele.

-Uma peça por outra, Roy Mustang. –e passou o nariz levemente pelo pescoço dele, querendo se divertir à custa da força de vontade do homem. Roy estava bastante calmo, mas sentiu a respiração dele pausar quando ela mordiscou seu queixo e retirou a farda dele, deixando apenas a camisa branca sobre o peito dele.

-Não brinque assim comigo, Riza. –ele pronunciou em tom falho, ligeiramente frustrado por não ter conseguido descobrir o peito dela. A loira se afastou novamente, sentando-se à beira da cama para retirar as botas negras. Descalçou-as e retirou as meias enquanto o observava fazendo o mesmo, mas o fazia abaixado no chão.

Esperou que ele terminasse, mas não deu tempo para que ele se levantasse e com uma expressão enigmática, Riza puxou o prendedor e soltou os cabelos loiros. Medindo sua força o jogou para Roy que o pegou facilmente. Ele andou até ela e com a mão que não segurava o objeto ele a empurrou com cautela de modo que se deitasse na cama.

Deixou o prendedor de lado e subiu em cima dela, com o cuidado de não machucá-la. Estavam empatados naquele jogo de peças de roupa então se permitiu levar novamente as mãos à barra da camisa negra dela, mas antes que pudesse perceber a loira envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e murmurou.

-Você tem meu prendedor, Roy. Como eu disse, uma peça por outra. –Riza sorriu ao ver como havia desestabilizado o moreno à sua frente. Roy estampara em sua face uma expressão que quase a fizera rir de tamanha a frustração que ali se depositava, ela ergueu seu corpo, saindo de baixo dele e o beijou demoradamente na boca.

-Jogo sujo. –ele pronunciou quando suas bocas se separaram. –Mulheres usam mais roupas.

A loira contraiu as sobrancelhas tentando fingir-se de desentendida e lhe sorriu sabendo que o moreno estava correto.

-Tente retomar a vantagem. –provocou a loira tentando voltar a beijá-lo, mas sentiu as mãos dele lhe impedirem segurando-a pelos ombros.

-Mas nós temos mais força. –ele pronunciou pressionando com as mãos o corpo dela para trás e correu pelos braços dela, até lhe segurar os pulsos. Com uma única mão prendeu a mulher pelos pulsos e sorriu. –Não tente me fazer de bobo.

Roy pronunciou enquanto a mão livre tocou a pele da barriga dela por de baixo da roupa. Ela sorriu sabendo que o moreno não se conteria por muito tempo diante do novo pedaço de pele descoberto. O moreno pareceu compreender aquilo, pois desistiu daquela região.

Pressionou o corpo dela contra a cama com o seu e ainda segurando os pulsos dela lhe beijou o pescoço, mordiscando vez ou outra ali. A loira o enlaçou com as pernas, puxando-o mais para perto.

Roy subiu os lábios pelo pescoço dela até encontrar novamente a orelha e os roçou levemente pela pele fina dali e o mordiscou com um pouco mais de força arrancando um abafado gemido da loira.

-Parece que eu ganhei. –ele pronunciou no ouvido dela e soltando os pulsos da loira. Com ambas as mãos livres, agora podia retirar a odiada camisa negra e o fez, beijando e mordendo cada pedaço de pele que era revelado, fazendo com que Riza respirasse cada vez mais fundo. O moreno retirou a peça por completo, agora observando o corpo cor de neve da mulher à sua frente. –Sua vez.

_Ainda volto a lhe escrever_

_Pra dizer que isso é pecado_

_Eu trago o peito tão marcado_

_De lembranças do passado_

_E você sabe a razão_

Roy afastou-se dando o espaço necessário para que ela pudesse agir. Riza o empurrou para o lado com cautela, fazendo com que ele deitasse na cama. Passou uma das pernas por ele, permanecendo sentada em cima do corpo do moreno.

A loira iniciou a desfazer os botões da camisa branca dele, chegou ao último, abrindo a parte frontal, revelando o tórax e o abdômen dele. Riza mordeu os lábios inferiores como se estivesse tentando nada pronunciar.

Observou os contornos da cicatriz de queimadura que ali possuía e não pôde deixar de recordar do dia em que aquilo ocorrera. Pensara que ele estava morto pela primeira vez e somente lembrar daquilo já a deprimia.

Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar o que faria se ele morresse, o mais provável é que ela própria morreria junto. Sentiu um nó em sua garganta se formar e fechou os olhos com força tentando apagar de sua mente aquela recordação pessimista.

Percebeu algo lhe tocar a face e reabriu os olhos para perceber que era a mão do moreno a lhe acariciar a fronte. Ele estava ali apesar de duas vezes ter passado tão próximo da morte, ambas as vezes porque ela não conseguira chegar a tempo de ajudá-lo. Contudo ele ainda estava ali e a salvo, estava ali e com ela.

Riza passou os dedos pela queimadura sentindo cada detalhe dela, cada relevo que aquilo fazia na pele dele. Apesar de toda a asquerosidade de uma queimadura, aquilo não diminuía em nada a perfeição do corpo dele aos seus olhos.

A loira apoiou as mãos na cama, ao lado do tórax do moreno e inclinou seu corpo levianamente por sobre o dele e sentiu que as mãos de Roy passeavam pelas suas costas descendo por elas até parar na barra da calça e refazer o caminho inverso. Aplicou lentamente diversos beijos seguindo do lóbulo da orelha pelo seu pescoço até o pomo-de-adão do moreno e o mordeu levemente provocando um frágil gemido por parte dele.

Roy a segurou pelos braços, retirando-a de cima de si e fazendo com que a loira ficasse deitada na cama. Logo tomou terminou de retirar a própria camisa e retomou sua posição em cima dela, que retribuiu com um sorriso irônico e malicioso.

-Já perdendo o controle da situação? –Riza pronunciou entre arquejos sentindo uma das mãos dele lhe tocar o seio por cima da peça de sutiã.

-Quer reformular a frase? –ele perguntou antes de descer sua atenção à barriga dela em algumas leves mordidas, parando no umbigo dela e o acariciando com a língua por breves momentos. Refez o caminho até atingir novamente a peça de sutiã que o impedia de continuar. Segurou-a pelos ombros, erguendo um pouco suas costas e desfez o fecho e retirando a indesejada peça.

Novamente uma de suas mãos foi em direção ao seio da loira, apertando-o levemente enquanto tratava de sugar o outro mamilo. Gesto esse que fez com que Riza arqueasse as costas e gemesse.

-Tem certeza que não quer reformular a frase? –Roy pronunciou após o gesto dela e voltou a realizá-lo.

-Absoluta. –a loira pronunciou tentando abafar outros sons de sua garganta enquanto o apertava contra si com as pernas. O moreno subiu sua atenção novamente ao pescoço dela mordiscando-o.

-Não precisa, você já o fez sem palavras. –ele pronunciou entre um beijo e outro que aplicava na região. Contudo suas palavras fizeram com que Riza lhe sorrisse vitoriosa, e com uma força inesperada ela o jogou para o lado, surpreendendo-o com o gesto.

-Veremos quem vai ganhar esse jogo, Roy Mustang. –Riza pronunciou enquanto sua mão descia pelo abdômen dele e parava no cinto da calça, desfazendo-o, para em seguida anular o botão e o zíper da peça. Sem retirar a calça do moreno, deixou que sua mão deslizasse por dentro da peça enquanto massageava o órgão por cima da boxer dele. A loira apenas sorriu ao ouvir a voz rouca do moreno em um sonoro gemido. –Isso é só o começo, Roy.

*****

Riza abriu os olhos sentido em seu pescoço a brisa de uma respiração lenta e ritmada. Moveu-se cuidadosamente para espiar o homem que dormia e cuja face se encontrava enfiada em seus cabelos, não queria acordá-lo.

Percebia-se presa entre os braços do moreno e não apenas isso, mas ele tinha uma das pernas em cima das dela como se aquilo a impediria de fugir. Sorriu tristemente, sabia que precisava ir. Com cautela inimaginável, foi se desprendendo do contato que tanto desejava manter.

Soltou-se inteiramente e buscou as peças de roupa que permaneciam espalhadas pelo cômodo e as vestiu em silêncio, lançando vez ou outra um olhar melancólico ao homem que dormia profundamente.

Saiu do quarto na calada, mas voltou-se para observá-lo uma última vez. Sorriu brevemente percebendo que uma idéia lhe passara pela mente. Era a foto que lhe faltava ao álbum, só precisava encontrar a câmera fotográfica, o que não seria difícil, afinal, Roy era deveras previsível quando se tratava de objetos importantes.

_Vou colecionar mais um soneto_

_Outro retrato em branco e preto_

_A maltratar meu coração_

O sol já entrava pelas frestas das cortinas acordando o moreno. Odiava quando aquilo ocorria, despertar com os raios de sol porque não fechara corretamente as cortinas.

Contudo, logo sua mente despertou e com ela a lembrança do acontecimento memorável do dia anterior. Sem ainda abrir os olhos tateou o espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama.

Abriu os olhos enquanto se sentava na cama e buscava algum vestígio da loira. Não a encontraria ali. Agora só a veria no quartel, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção dentro do quarto.

Bem próximo de si, em cima do criado-mudo, avistou o álbum de retratos que Riza e ele observaram na noite anterior.

Conhecia muito bem a loira para compreender que haveria algo significativo ali para que ela o retirasse do lugar e o colocasse em um local visível. Esticou a mão, tomando-o e em seguida o abriu.

Uma pequena mudança aos olhos comuns.

Uma foto em preto e branco estampava a primeira página, e a foto era dele em sono. Sua face não possuía um único sinal de expressão, apenas a simples tranqüilidade e calma de quem dormia sem preocupações.

Um pequeno bilhete se encontrava solto junto à foto, era breve.

_Ficarei ao seu lado quando encontrar estampada em sua face a mesma expressão que vejo nesse retrato em branco e preto._

* * *

**Notas:**

**Espero que tenham gostado, porque a fic deu um trabalho incrível para escrever.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.**


End file.
